sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Descendants: School of Secrets
| distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television | channel = Disney Channel | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = July 2, 2015 | last_aired = July 26, 2015 | preceded_by = | followed_by = Descendants | related = Descendants: Wicked World | website = http://disneychannel.disney.com/descendants/school-of-secrets | website_title = | production_website = }} Descendants: School of Secrets (also abbreviated simply as School of Secrets) is a live action fantasy short-form television series based on the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. It premiered on July 2, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series was introduced leading up to Descendants to build anticipation and show a sneak peek into Auradon Prep. The show is set between Ben making his proclamation and the Villain Kids arriving in Auradon. Plot An unidentified girl (Lonnie) sets up a hidden camera to capture Auradon Prep's secrets. Her goal: to expose the "real" Auradon and release hidden camera footage to the public. But when Prince Ben announces that villain kids are on their way to Auradon, the hidden camera begins to reveal all sorts of attitudes, secrets and anxieties before the villain kids' arrival. Cast * Dianne Doan as Lonnie – the daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. She is possibly the unidentified girl filming Auradon Prep's students. * Mitchell Hope as Prince Ben in Descendants)– the son of Belle and the Beast. He is the current king of Auradon. * Sarah Jeffery as Princess Audrey – the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. * Aric Floyd as Best Bro * Mark Daugherty as School Reporter * Blake Rosier as Sleepy * Ben Stillwell as Happy * Maxwell Chase as Jock * Teresa Decher as Long Haired Princess * Chloe Madison as Lost Girl * Miles Tagtmeyer as Reasonable Student Episodes |episodes= |ProdCode = 101 |Viewers = 3.27 School of Secrets Disney Descendants}} |ShortSummary = Be good, Auradon... because someone's watching. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 102 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Mandatory assembly? What’s that about? |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 103 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Villain Kids coming to Auradon? This changes everything… |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Smack talking about the Villain Kids in secret? That’s harsh. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Funny thing about secrets… The more you tell a person not to look, the more they’ll want to. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Sometimes it’s just easier to tell people what they want to hear. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = A secret collection to keep kids from the Isle of the Lost away? It’s not a hard sell. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Today’s dirty little secret? Don’t ask the questions if you’re not ready for the answers. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 109 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = It’s no secret: the show must go on... Just not always in the way you expected. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 110 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Something tells me when the Villain Kids show up, the rules are gonna change. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 111 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Listen to what people are saying. You’d be surprised what you can learn. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 112 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Say what you will about those “Villain Kids” … at least their shady behavior is out in the open. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 113 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = What’s my secret? Well, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 114 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Things can get messy, even among friends. Be good, Auradon! |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 115 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = If what some people are saying is true, we could be in for a lot worse. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 116 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = I can’t wait to see how this is gonna play out. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 117 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Broken bones can heal. But a broken heart? That’s something else entirely. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 118 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Not all messes can be avoided. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 119 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = You can debate all you want … but some fates can’t be avoided. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 120 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Ready or not, Auradon, here they come. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 121 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = What’s the matter, Auradon? Don’t you like a little mystery? |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 122 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Why am I the one who suddenly feels exposed? |LineColor = 842CB1 }} |ProdCode = 123 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Tomorrow’s the day … the day everything changes. |LineColor = 842CB1 }} }} References External links * Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Descendants (franchise) Category:2010s fantasy-comedy films